PMSing Elevator
by Scattered Kaleidoscope
Summary: So. The emergency elevator button gets used a lot- and sees a lot...GABBY TIVA


That poor elevator button keeps getting used all the time…

Monday

Tony pushed Ziva into the elevator, and as it just started going down, he pressed the emergency button to stop it. He pushed the agent against the wall of the elevator shaft, and pressed his lips to hers in a rough spout of passion as she clung to him.

_Ew…_ The elevator button thought. When they left, he was about to cry.

Tuesday

Gibbs and Abby stepped into the elevator, and the button was pressed once more, stopping the shaft from moving. Apparently they just wanted to talk, the button thought as he watched them talking. He jutted out slightly to get an earful.

"Gibbs, I just…"

"Abby, tell me already. I want to know."

"No, Gibbs, you really don't want to know. You really, really don't want to!"

"Abigail, I swear to God, if you don't tell me, I will…"

"You will…?"

"Do something that I may not be able to take back."

"Like what, Gibbs?"

The button watched as Gibbs made an advanced towards Abby, pinning her against the wall of the elevator. The button's eyes widened- if he had eyes and he leant forward a bit more.

"Gibbs…?"

"Hush, Abby," Gibbs purred in her ear, his hands sliding down her sides to gently cup her hips. His fingers held her firmly, showing possessiveness. He nuzzled her neck, and placed hot kisses around her tattoo before moving down her shoulder, eliciting small moans from her lips.

And then suddenly…

A sharp knock came to the elevator. They hadn't even started moving, and they had paused the elevator.

"Hey, boss! We got a case!"

The button could hear Tony and Ziva outside- as well as that one guy named Mc….McGeek? No, McGee…

Gibbs groaned in frustration, looking down at the beautiful he had pinned against the wall of the elevator. Her pupils were dilated, and she was flushed, and she gazed at him as though she was in a trance.

Another knock at the doors.

"Gibbs, we have to go! The Director's already pissed enough! Stop making out with Abby and let's go get this guy!"

Gibbs' eyes widened then he sighed, looking down at Abby with a lopsided grin. The button on the wall could tell her reaction- her eyes widened a bit, and she inhaled sharply as her heart must have skipped a beat at his smile.

Wednesday

Again, Tony and Ziva decided to drop by the elevator.

Tony pressed Ziva against the wall, his hands holding her hips delicately. He seemed to be hesitating this time. Ziva looked up at him with curious eyes, her hands on his chest, her cheeks flushed. Her lips were swollen from their passionate kisses.

"What is it, Tony?" Her accent was soft, and fluent.

"Just…what are we, Ziva?" Tony's voice was worried and confused.

Ziva looked up at him, and then she smiled- a somewhat unnatural reaction for the usually troubled woman. But she smiled anyway, and it made Tony's heart jump into his throat and he had no idea what to say. The elevator emergency button lent forward in anticipation.

"We're an item. I love you, Tony DiNozzo," Ziva confessed softly.

Tony smiled down at her, a soft glow to his eyes as he exhaled in relief.

"I love you too, Ziva David."

And outside the doors, the button heard cheers.

"Woohoo! Come on, McGee, we gotta go bake a cake now!" The button heard Abby say.

Gibbs stood outside the doors, watching his love drag McGee away. His eyes were narrowed playfully, and waited. Abby turned around and flashed him a bright smile that made his heart jump and made his body get hot, and he swore he was…

"Hey, Jethro," Ducky's voice carried to his ears.

"Are you blushing?"

Thursday

The elevator emergency button cringed as Gibbs smashed it. Apparently the Bossman was angry with our little forensic specialist.

"What the Hell, Abs?"

Abby stood there against the metal wall of the elevator shaft. Her emerald hues were downcast, and she seemed to be fighting the urge to shout at her silver haired fox.

"You could have been hurt! Why the fuck did you jump into that situation! I could have handled myself! In fact, why don't you just tell me why the fuck you were even there when I told you stay HERE?"

Abby stayed silent, and then she let out a little sigh.

"Just forget it, Gibbs," She spoke with a sad, tired tone of voice as she turned her tired eyes to the special agent.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Scuito, but I can't," Gibbs snapped. His eyes then widened and he took a step back as he saw her shocked and hurt expression.

"You never call me by my last name," Abby whispered, standing there. Her heart felt like it was snapped in two, and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Oh, no- Abby, I didn't mean to…!" Gibbs reached out and took her shoulders only for her to flinch away. She looked up at him, her eyes yielding tears before she yelled at him loud enough for even the ones outside the elevator to hear.

"I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Are you happy now! I jumped in front of you and shoved that bastard before he shot you because if you die, then I'll die too! I love you! I fucking love you, Gibbs! Are you happy now!"

Without waiting for his reaction, she pressed the button and dashed from the elevator. Gibbs gathered himself and ran after her, pausing to grab his coat. The two dashed by the three shocked agents in the bullpen.

"Was that…"

"Abby and Gibbs?"

"What did he do to her?"

"Oh, this is bad."

The three grabbed their coats, and ran out to follow the distressed couple, the Director even following- she had heard the commotion and come to see what was going on.

Outside, it had started to rain- big rain drops hitting the ground hard, and fast.

Abby ran in the rain, skirting around her car. She didn't live very far from the NCIS building, so she could run if she wanted to. She ran faster, cursing her platforms. Angry tears fell from her eyes as she took a deep breath. Why did she even wear these damn things! Why couldn't she just be normal- like what Hollis had described to her that one time!

Stopping by a bench, she threw off her boots and tossed them into the grass. Taking a quick path onto the grass nearby, her feet squished in the muddy ground as she ran in the rain, clutching her coat tightly around her, the hood up. She couldn't fathom why she was still running- Gibbs wouldn't be coming after her- so she thought.

Gibbs threw up his hood, looking around frantically before he came upon her boots. He hissed out a swear word, and went to call his agents.

"We're already here, boss," DiNozzo said behind him. Gibbs put the phone away.

"Find her," He told them, taking off to look around the town. The team looked to each other before nodding and branching out. Director Shepard called for a couple police cars to circle around the area as well.

'Dammit, where the Hell is she?' Gibbs thought angrily as he dashed around the corner.

Abby, meanwhile, stopped behind a tree in the general town park. She leant against the semi dry tree, panting. Her tears had long ago stopped, and her heart cracked. Gibbs must think she was a child now- for running from him and not facing her fears like an adult.

She hugged herself tight, her body shivering as her eyes stared at the ground and misted over with more tears as they started to fall. She shook her head, and took off back towards the town. She collided with someone, and fell back onto the side walk, looking up at the person.

Gibbs looked around frantically, and then grunted as he hit someone. The girl fell back onto the ground, and he instantly knew who it was.

"Abby!" He gasped.

"Gibbs…" She whispered in return, her cheeks a bright red, eyes fogged over with unshed tears. Her knee was slightly bleeding. She stood shakily, looking up at him, her hood falling back as the three other agents came up to see the two.

DiNozzo nearly went to talk to them, but the Director and McGee held him back. Tony was absolutely furious with Gibbs. Ziva meanwhile was watching as she alerted the NCIS.

"Yes, we found her," She muttered, shutting the phone.

Meanwhile, the two totally soaked adults stared at each other. Abby's emerald eyes were glistening, and her black locks were soaked. Her cheeks were flushed and she was out of breath, but Gibbs thought she was beautiful.

His blue eyes were swirling with worry, fear, confusion and love. His anger was completely vanished- he was just so happy to have her back near him. Abby's eyes blinked and she vaguely saw his eyes glint before he hugged her tightly to his body.

"You idiot," He whispered against her ear, "Don't ever run from me, Abs. I was so worried,"

Abby's body gave a shudder as she started to break down, sobbing against his chest.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," She sobbed out. She looked up to Gibbs, and he gave her one of his lopsided grins, and pressed his lips to hers deeply. "I love you, too, Abs." He whispered against her lips.

Friday

Another hand slammed against the poor elevator button.

'Okay, fuck this,' the elevator button snapped, completely shutting the entire elevator system down.

"Leroy," Abby breathed, "You pissed the elevator button off,"

"Shut up, Abby," Gibbs smiled against her lips and kissed her until the world faded away and she forgot her name- just the way she liked.

Meanwhile, across the way, Tony and Ziva were in their own little predicament.

"The elevator's broken," Ziva commented.

Tony eyed her, and then shook his head. "Well, we're here together, alone," He paused.

Ziva smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck as they started their own make-out session.

Ducky stood in the bullpen with McGee, discussing over computers and such. The Director came out of her office and sighed.

"SOMEONE GET THAT GODDAMN ELEVATOR TO STOP PMSING."

Her shout echoed in the entire NCIS building.


End file.
